Dying Fires, Rising Embers
by Bitchy Princess
Summary: Jess follows Krantz to the training facility,a boy there finds her interesting.Too interesting for Rob's liking.She gets nightmares about the guys nightly and is kicked out.Spending time with Rob,shouldn't her powers return?Or things could only get worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry people, I know this is kind of short but it is my first time!**

**A word of thanks to .RenabelleGal. who edited the shit I first came up with.lol.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was the first to recover. In three quick strides she sat down on the bed beside me and said in a really loud stage whisper, "Is that the Grit you were talking about? Wow! He is so cute." Did she have to be _so_ obvious?

"Mike, Claire, Tasha, Douglas," my mom said, "Please leave the room_ now." _Uh oh mom's mouth was set in a grim line. Damn, did my life have to suck so bad?

All of them made their way out sheepishly, keeping their eyes on the floor. Only Tasha had looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile before she left the room. My brother sure has good taste.

Just as my mom was about to open her mouth and say something, I beat her to it. I blurted out the explanation I had been rehearsing in my head ever since they came into the room.

"Look mom, dad, I know this looks bad but let me explain. I couldn't tell you about us cause he didn't…_I_ was afraid you would object to us and all…He doesn't even REALLY want us together cause he is kinda on probation, but I, wait, listen! But I love him and he loves me and I SWEAR we haven't really done anything yet." I practically rapped this out in a single breath and was about to on when thankfully, Rob took over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mastriani, I m on probation for a stupid thing I did before and I assure you I will never do anything so foolish again. But please, I have tried in vain to stay away from your daughter. If you could let me see her on a daily basis it would be my heaven on earth. And I swear I will never do anything to her against her will." God, I love him.

The thin line set on my moms mouth curled upwards and all prejudice against Grits forgotten, said, "All right, I admit defeat."

I heaved a sigh of relief; the biggest hurdle had been leapt, what about my dad?

"Son," he said." If you are going to date my daughter I think you might need this." He said as he took out his wallet and unzipped it. Curious, I leaned forward as he took out a _OH MY GOD_.

"Dad!!! What the hell do you have that for???"

After dropping the condom in Rob's outstretched hands, he said, "Why shouldn't I?"

Apparently, the shock of the condom had rendered Rob speechless, so I said, "Erm, and dad? Thanks, I don't think we will be needing it, but just in case, we'll keep it." I wanted to keep it _just in case._

"I guess we'll be going to the restaurant without you then, well, have fun you two!" My dad said with a wink before heading out the door with my mom. I could totally tell Claire wanted see me, but me parents stopped her. Once we heard their footsteps fade away, Rob turn to me and asked why I had told them.

In reply to this, I stuck my tongue in his mouth and we slowly leaned back against his pillows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was how Mrs., Wilkins, her brothers and Just-Call-Me-Gary found us five minutes later. Embarrassed, we sat up right again and broke apart.

"Hey Rob! Looks like I ain't the only one gittin' hitched the year eh?" teased one of his freaking uncles, who I assumed must have been the one getting married, Randy. Following this remark, all those damned adults started making stupid jokes about us.

"Look Jess," Rob whispered into my ear. "I am all right now okay? So I want you to get out of here. I'll pick you up the day after next and 7pm, 'kay?"

"But -" I began, only to be cut off by him.

"Uh uh, Mastriani, out NOW!"

"Fine, but seeing as we are like officially dating now… do you _have _to call me by my last name?"

"I like it!" Rob said after he gave me a quick kiss. "Now get going!"


	2. Chapter 2

As I was waiting for Rob to arrive, I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and tugged at my shirt. Unpleasantly, I was reminded of my favorite Avril Lavigne song. _I am tugging at my hair, pulling at my clothes…_ "Shut up!" I muttered to myself.

I glanced at the clock, and as usual, he was late. My parents were at Mastrianis Senior – they built it after Mastriani was burnt to the ground by a few jocks from my school that wanted to make sure I knew how much they hated me. They left a while ago after an hour-long lecture on safe sex.

The only other people in the house were Claire and Mike and they were probably doing things in Mike's room. Things, I am sure, I don't want to see before I turn 18. Just as I slumped onto my bed, I heard the sweet, sweet sound of his engine. Rob's bike's engine, I mean.

I bolted down the stairs and was at the door by the time he rang the doorbell. I took a few deep breaths, then unlocked the door and stepped in to Rob's warm embrace.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"Where are we going today?" I asked.

Was it my imagination, or did he tense when those words left my mouth? "Jess," he said.

I quickly registered the use of my first name. Something bad must have happened. "Jess," he repeated." We've got to go down to the police station. I am supposed to introduce you to my probation officer, 'cause you're a minor and all."

I let out a sigh of relief. God, was that all?

--

"Thanks Rob, tonight was just great," I smiled.

"Really?" he asked in awe." I brought you to a police station, brought you to Chick's for fries and a burger and you say tonight was _great_?"

He shook his head and said, "Mastriani, you are really easy to please you know?"

Still shaking his head, he leaned over and gently covered my mouth with his. Unfortunately, I must have had too much on my mind to enjoy that moment since he soon pulled away and asked me what was wrong. A little hesitantly, I told him about Krantz's offer.

His brow arched in thought. God, he looked so sexy when he was thinking. "You should go," he finally said.

I was still wondering to myself whether I should or not, but the next thing I knew, I was making out with him in his pick up. We must have really been in it 'cause Rob had already undone my belt and was getting into my pants.

I loved him, that much I knew. But sex? That part I wasn't so sure yet. So I wrenched his hands out, did back my belt and threw my arms round his neck again. He must have gotten the massage, 'cause his hands didn't stray anywhere near ... where they were again.

"Rob!" I said, the next time we both surfaced for air.

"Yeah?"

"I think I should head home now."

Although he looked reluctant, he walked me to the door, gave me one last quick kiss, told me he loved me, and walked off. With my heart doing cart wheels, I unlocked the door and let myself in.

"Home!" I yelled, mostly as a warning to Claire and Mike to stop what ever they were doing before I got back.

"So!" said Claire, as she bounded down the stairs." How did your date with the Grit go?"

" I met his probation officer, but he won't tell me what Rob got arrested for!" I whined. But anyway, I was certain that Rob would tell me another time. I was sure of it.

_**Sorry people, but I was never really good at writing LONG stories.**_

_**The usual thanks to .RenabelleGal., my beta reader, for editing the shit I first came up with…**_

_**Please REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The usual thanks to .RenabelleGal. for editing my original shit!**_

"I am so sorry Miss Mastriani, but I must leave you now," Miss Chen said.

"That's ok, who'll be following me next?" I asked. That place was _HUGE_.

"_Malcolm_ has volunteered," she said slyly.

"I _do_ have a _boyfriend_ you know!" I replied with a frown.

"So?" She said with a laugh.

I sighed, but simply nodded and agreed. It was my first time at this top-secret government-training center and Miss Chen had shown me around… except for one place.

"Urm," I said in this super timid voice." Where are the bathrooms?"

She gave me the directions with a small smile before walking off.

When I was done, I washed my hands and dried my hands with a paper towel. I opened the door and stepped out to meet Malcolm, but before discarding the paper tissue.

I gasped.

"Sorry," he said. "Did I shock you?"

But that wasn't the reason I had gasped. The last time I had seen Malcolm was at the hospital with thoughts of Rob waking up filing my head. I had not really _LOOKED _at him. Now I was, and he was… _HOT_. I know this is totally unfair to Rob, but it was the truth. His hair, which was only slightly shorter than Rob's, was hanging over his eyes and I was pretty sure his skintight shirt had something to do with it too. Six-packs, he had them. And I was pretty sure he had _great _arm muscles too. The faded-in-the-right-paces jeans were so snug and so like Robs, I was not surprised that at first glance, I had thought he _was Rob_.

"No," I said, regaining my composure.

"Oh," he replied. "Ok, so welcome to hell." He said with a smile.

That shocked me pretty bad too, 'cause that was what Rob had said to me when I first joined him in detention

"Thanks," was my reply anyway.

"So, Miss Chen gave you the main tour already?"

Barely concealing my surprise I said" Ya."

And he, sensing my surprise said, "She gave me my first tour too."

"Anyway," he said. "First on our schedule is…swimming."

"Swimming?" I echoed.

"Ya, swimming." He replied." It's supposed to help us relax and help our powers function better.

"Speaking of which," I said. "What _are _your powers?"

"I can move things with my mind," he said." And Mrs. Pierce can tell the future."

"Oh." Was all I could say, suddenly, my powers seemed pathetic.

Soon, we reached the changing rooms. I walked in to mine and saw a swim suit just my size draped over the chair…

I came out the same time as Malcolm. He was only dressed in his swimming trunks and he looked… well, hot.

His seventeen-year-old muscles, I could so tell, had been working out.

I realized at that moment I had never seen Rob with his shirt off before. Glimpses of his stomach, ya sure. But totally half nude? I don't think so.

He had a six-pack like Rob- ok, I admit, Rob's looked way better, but who's didn't? - And only had a towel casually draped over his broad shoulders.

He caught sight of me and went" Nice figure, been working out?" Before diving skillfully into the pool.

OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY TO ME?

But, like a pro, I just dropped into the heated pool beside him and went "whatever."

"You have a boyfriend, right?" He wanted to know.

"Yes, why?" I said, on guard.

"So dump him. Go for a ride with me."

"No!"

"Ah well, it's your loss."

I couldn't believe we just had that conversation. It was exactly as I remembered it when I first met Rob! Except then, I had been lying about having a boyfriend.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Give the girl a prize," he said with a smile.

I smiled and ducked under water. _Wow_! A guy _like that_ was _hitting on me!_

After an hour soaking in the water, Miss Chen came in and said "Ok guys, hit the showers. Meet back in _The Room_ in an hour." Before walking out.

"The what-" I began and looked at Malcolm as Miss Chen had exited the huge room.

"The Room," he said in a bored voice." The room where we train, duh."

"I'll meet you back here in forty-five, I'll walk you there."

I weighed the sincerity on his face.

"Are you doing this cause it's the right thing, or cause you want to have more chances to flirt with me."

"Both."

"Right."

--

Three hours later, Dr. Yearwin looked up from the graphs he had been studying and said to me "Thank you Miss Mastriani, you may leave now."

As I walked into the car park, I met Malcolm.

"Want a ride on my bike?"

I could not do anything but stare.

"Malcolm, I have a boyfriend. Who's over there." I said pointing. Malcolm looked in the direction of my finger, and there he was, looking all sexy.

"Hey," I said when I walked over.

"Hey, who's that guy?" he said, pointing at Malcolm.

"Oh, that's Malcolm, he can move things with his mind…and is hitting on me."

On these words, Rob – who had been leaning against his bike- stood up so abruptly, that the helmet in his hand fell to the floor.

Felling our gaze on him. Malcolm turned and stared at us, then, he brought his hand up and clenched it into a fist. Except for one finger.

"Down Rob," I said in an amused voice. Well, it _had _been pretty funny.

But instead of killing Malcolm, Rob grabbed my shoulders, dragged me towards him and kissed me.

I was a bit shocked at first, but soon I got into it. In the distance, I heard the sound of a bike's engine getting softer and softer.

Pulling away from me and brushing his lips with the back of his hand. He said, "If he hits on you again, I will kill him."

--

On the way to my house, my thoughts wondered to Malcolm. How come he was so hot? Why, of_ all girls, pick me_ to hit on?

Unfortunately, though, it seemed like none of my questions were going to be answered cause soon, he pulled up and drive way and way kissing my goodnight.

"Night babe," he said, before hopping onto his bike and riding away.

And why didn't he go kill Malcolm just now?

This night, I decided to myself as I slipped into the house, was just full of too many un-answered questions.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much to all (however few they maybe) reviewers, and a special thanks to: **__**jessicamastriani and .RenabelleGal. ! R and R people!**_

It was the third time I was visiting the training center, and this time… I was _so _pumped! They were _finally_ giving me my license! _My license_!

True, I still did not have my ride yet; Dad was going to get me one once I graduate, but still!

Miss Chen came in and before she could say anything, I was out of the pool and wiping myself dry. "My!" she said, slightly surprised as I was usually reluctant to leave the pool. "Aren't we quick today!"

I laughed. "I am just so pumped today! They are, like, finally getting me my license!" I exclaimed, as I dashed into the bathroom.

I showered with uncommon alacrity and arrived at The Room in the blink of an eye. Even Malcolm had not finished bathing yet.

Dr. Yearwin and I worked on the usual warm-up exercises and soon, we moved on to the more advanced stuff.

Not long after, Malcolm came in. He, to my surprise, did not seem impressed at how fast I was advancing. He caught my eye and just gave me a thousand watt smile – alright, I know that I _am_ Rob's girlfriend, but I had to admit that Malcolm was fine – before he got started on his own levitating exercises. But when he saw I had smiled back, a thousand became a million watts.

--

Finally, Dr. Yearwin looked up from the charts he was studying with a slight frown. "Hmm," he said softly. "I am sorry Miss Mastriani, but it seems that your powers, unlike Malcolm's, are _not_ improving."

I just put on this sad face and nodded, although truthfully, at that moment, I didn't really care about my stinking powers. All I could think of was that I can drive! I can drive!

Anyway, after going through the charts one more time and double-checking his calculations, he said, "All right, I think I have tortured you enough for one day, go on and get your damn license."

After that, I must have beaten all my previous hundred yard dashes records as before I could notice anything else, I was staring at Krantz's secretary.

"Yes, Jess," she said while I was catching my breath. "I have your license," she continued in an amused voice.

I took the beautiful piece of plastic from her hands, and with a rushed word of thanks, dashed off to the car park.

--

"Rob!" I yelled in delight. Before I knew it, I was standing on tiptoes and planting a big wet one on him. We must have been pretty into it, 'cause when we broke apart, Malcolm was making vomiting motions, sitting on his bike.

Fine, I admit I smiled. It was funny! With yet another quick, charming smile at me, he flipped down his helmet visor and rode off.

Shaking his head, Rob looked down at me. "So, where's that license you kept ranting on and on about?" he asked me in his normal half disgusted half amused voice.

I showed it to him and asked, "Did you bring the truck? I really want to do some speeding in the countryside."

He was still staring a little angrily after Malcolm, but with one look at my hopeful face he melted and kissed me lightly before replying, "I brought you something better." Then, he made me close my eyes and he led me somewhere out in the car park.

When he finally permitted me to open them, I was shocked.

In front of me, was a sports car.

I shrieked with utter delight and jumped inside. The best thing was, the keys were where they were supposed to be. Rob hopped into the only other seat next to me and said, "Come on, Jess. Show me what you've got."

--

Of course I stuck to the speed limits inside of town, but once we got into the country, I placed my foot almost all the way down. In fact, I was going so fast, it was not long before we were at the state line!

I put that baby into parking gear and turned to Rob. "Where did you get this?" I asked in a really breathless voice. I couldn't believe how fast I had been going! This car _sneered_ at speed limits.

"I rented it. For you," was all he said.

I could not help but admire him at that moment. I had a pretty good idea how much it cost to even_ rent_ this sort of car.

I kissed him. How could I not? He was just so cute and sexy sitting there looking at me.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten how damn small that car was, so we were pretty uncomfortable. Soon, too soon in my opinion, we broke apart and he told me to drive home.

--

He walked me to my door and gave me one last long, sweet kiss, before getting into the car and driving off.

I walked into the house and as I was walking up the stairs towards my room, a sudden memory of Malcolm's smile today flashed in my mind. Yet that was all it was – a flash that passed quickly. I slumped onto the bed and I felt a momentary twinge of guilt.

The weird thing was, I didn't know what I was feeling guilty about. Or so I thought.


	5. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

It is my deepest regret that I have to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for the next few months. One of the most important exams is coming up, and I really have to study well for them is I want to get good marks and into a good school…

This letter is duplicated for my three stories. So, for my 1800-WHERE-R-U story:

Thanks to:

.RenabelleGal.

jessicamastriani

faerielover13

The Pen Is The Greatest Wea...

Kittygurl00-Tempest00

got to love the cullens

mizskitles220

My Covenant readers:

Thanks to:

.RenabelleGal.

ruggedangel0426

Illusion to Life

rosamoon27

emma134

ProcrastinatingPyro09

JessicaRose

Aneka

My Alex Rider story: (which I really want to complete, as I have the story in my head. But exams…)

Aneka

B

.RenabelleGal.

MistariaPotter

Hails

I know you guys are going to hate me when I say… That the exams don't start until October. (I am running and hiding… dodging rotten vegetables…) But I really want to get good marks, and everyone else started revision in June. So I am actually a little behind.

These people mentioned are my previous reviewers, just so you know guys… I love you!!!

Yours,

Bitchy Princess


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey people! I know I have not updated since… forever. I am really sorry about that. The thing is, I was thinking about deleting this story… I know it's a terrible thought, but I didn't want to write anymore. Then I saw the delightful response from my reviewers and how could I not continue?_

_I'll be updating more, I promise. This is just a little appetizer for all of my lovely reviewers!_

Rob's POV…

Whenever I went into Chick's, I would immediately have a sense of calm and familiar wash over me… But today, it was different. My heart was going at a hundred and fifty miles per hour, while my stomach did cart wheels. For the first time, the electric blue lights seemed eerie and it felt like all those bikers were starring at me, accusing me of the horrible thing I was about to do.

Then, the guy I had been waiting for found me. I knew it was he because of what everyone called him. The Thin Grim. He looked like he was anorexic. Maybe even hooked on drugs. But you couldn't deny the man's tack record. He was the greatest professional stalker in the entire state of Indiana.

He tapped me lightly on my shoulder and I spun around, too jumpy. "Of those who say nothing, few are silent." He recited.

"Ask no questions and hear no lies." I replied. This was the code he had come up with over the phone. I had called him three days earlier to arrange a meeting with him.

He nodded and said, "Where is the payment?" I quickly passed him a bulging envelope. It contained five grand. The other half of the payment was to fix up his Harley Davidson. Inside the envelope, there was also a picture of the guy I wanted him to follow and his name.

"I want daily reports by phone. Only call at night. If the information is not satisfactory… I'll make sure you'll hear from a few… _friends _of mine." I threatened, though I knew that even if he failed, I would never be able to bring myself to get friends to physically harm him.

He nodded and then smiled, "so you just want me to follow him and not get caught? Nothing else?" My fierce expression and vigorous nod answered him. He sighed and stalked out of the bar.

I watched him until he disappeared into the night, then I turned around and surveyed the bar. Looking for anyone who would rat me out to Jess the next time we came, but I just spotted a couple of back packers and Chick himself, gazing at me from behind the bar. He shook his head. He was disappointed in me… he didn't want me to get involved with _these_ types of people. But I was desperate… I had to know if he was secretly dating Jess behind my back… I had to know what he was doing 24/7… I had to find out about… Malcolm…

Oh, ya. And a very special (VERY ) thanks to jessicamastriani, Kittygurl00-HorseMystique, Im totally in love with Edward, faerielover13, The Pen Is The Greatest Wea..., mizskitles220, Ludwina, flower213, Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cul... and inzie23!!!

,


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey people! This chapter is dedicated to __jessicamastriani__, who has never deserted me through out this story so far. I love you girl!!! Also, the bits that I have taken out of Stephen Meyer books are for __Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cul...__ and __Im totally in love with Edw..._

_Also, thanks to emzyem2323, for a first time review!_

_ I have decided, that I will update more, but the chapters will be really short. Sorry! Schools starting soon. I did pretty well for exams. Going to a (pretty) good school. Its going to be hard to update! Let me warn you..._

Jess POV

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to have the comfort of sleep. My mind kept flashing back to images of Malcolm. His million-watt smile, him on his bike giving Rob and I the finger… and unbelievably, him in his Speedo!

I lay flat on my stomach burring my head in my pillow. "What is WRONG with me?" I asked myself. Wasn't I Rob's girlfriend?

I flipped myself around and concentrated on relaxing different parts of my body. Somewhere during that exercise, I finally fell into a restless dream filled sleep. (A.N. I got this idea from either Twilight or New Moon)

--

I awoke in the morning and immediately heard the sweet sound of Rob's engine. I ran over to the window that gave me a clear view of the entire street to scan for him. But I was disappointed. It wasn't him. Just Malcolm… Wait_, Malcolm_? I threw open the window, and yelled out, "Hey! Malcolm!" He turned towards me and smiled his million-watt smile. Suddenly, I was self-cautious, surly I looked like an idiot in my pajamas. And I bet my hair was a tangled mess, no matter how short it was. He motioned to me to come down. I hesitated a moment, then called down "Give me a minute!"

I practically flew to my bathroom. I hastily brushed my teeth, trying to be both quick _and_ thorough. (A.N. Again from S. Meyer) Then I put my head under the tap, shivering when the ice-cold water ran down my neck. Picking up and brush and hopping out of the toilet, I looked around for some respectable clothes. I choose a pair of skintight jeans along with a long-sleeved back top.

When I was finally done, I bounded down the stairs, shouting when I was outside my parents' door, telling them I was going out.

I stopped short in front of the main door and checked my appearance. Good, I was decent. I grabbed my thick coat off the hanger by the door and slipped into it. I took a couple of deep calming breathes before stepping out into the winter cool icy air. I wondered to myself why I was so nervous… why I was even going to meet him…

He was still beside his bike. I crossed the road and ran over to him. "Hi," I said with a shy smile. "What do I owe the honor of your presence?"

He thought for a moment, and then replied. "How about your amazing cuteness?"

I looked up into his eyes for a moment, debating whether or not he was pulling my leg. He _seemed_ sincere. I was extremely flattered. No one except Rob had ever shown sexual interest in me before! I shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. I asked if he was bringing me out on a date and he smirked. "Girl," he said, bowing and then shaking his head at me. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and said in an amused voice. "You never going to have another date with anyone else like the one I'm taking you on."

_PLEASE review!!! I love you!_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Don't worry guys! I will fix the pairing before the story ends! All you have to do is read and enjoy! __.RenabelleGal.__ Thanks so much! The PM you sent me meant a lot. Hope we'll be in the same class next year too!_**

**_faerielover13 , emzyem2323 , inzie23 , jessicamastriani__ and ipod, thank you so much for reviewing!!!_**

I hopped onto his Harley eagerly, put on his extra helmet and then wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, wishing to ascertain whether or not his abdominal muscles were as hard as they looked.

They were harder.

But surprisingly comfortable to hold onto when speeding down the road. I was surprised at one, his comfy to hold onto abs. And two, he need for speed. It seemed like this guy was as addicted to speed as I was. His lack of care for speed limits impressed me. Even _I _would never go this fast whiles in town.

But then, we hit the highway. That guy was _crazy! _He pushed his bike into the high hundreds. I remember looking over his shoulder into the Speedo meter and felt my jaw drop when we realized we were going at a whooping hundred and ninety an hour! It was still relatively early in the morning, so there was not anyone else on the road. He took advantage of the four lanes to attempt absolutely lethal stunts. He did three hundred and sixty degree turns, riding on one wheel, zig zagging through the lanes and a few others, which made my stomach, feel like jelly oh.

"You idiot!" I yelled. "Slow down!"

"Why?" He asked, over the deafening roar of the wind.

"You are going to kill us both!" I answered squeezing his waist tighter.

"No! I'm not!" He turned his head slightly towards me and stopped his stunts, slowing down a bit. "Remember my powers? Nothing will happen! The best thing is I can control those cameras, so I don't get caught by the cops!" Then he sped up again, continuing with his – and mine! – likely suicide.

I dug myself into his back, wishing I were with Rob. He never did assholic stuff like this… Which mad me wonder again, why did I even agree to follow Malcolm out in the first place? I mean, sure he was funny and cute and cool and hot and… Holy , did I just thing that? What was wrong with me? I was Rob's girlfriend! I felt a wave of guilt hit me. As long as I don't do anything to make myself a traitor to Rob's undying love, this couldn't be wrong, I tried to assure myself.

I raised my head from Malcolm's back. I realized he had a nice scent. Sort of a bit like Rob's… it was nice… Damn! I mentally slapped myself. I also realized we were getting further and further into the country side… I started to get a little nervous. Maybe I should have told my parents exactly where I was going. My memory flashed back to the bodies of the girls who had been raped and killed in the countryside, and my heart rate increased even more.

Thin Grim's POV

I watched the Mastriani girl get onto the back of the Malcolm boy's bike. Hmm, nice bike. A Harley 1968, they boy's got good taste. Then I refocused on the job.

The girl put on a helmet, and then they sped off. In the direction of the countryside. The boss will want to hear about this, I decided. But he said only to call at night… I made a split second decision.

The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Wilkins," He said, he didn't sound groggy. Must have been up quite a while now.

"Hey boss," I greeted. "Boy, do I have news for you…"


End file.
